1. Field of the Technology
The present technology relates to a display apparatus such as a liquid crystal display apparatus and a plasma display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display apparatuses such as a liquid crystal display apparatus and a plasma display apparatus includes a display section that displays an image, and a circuit substrate (a control section) that performs controls of display of the image displayed on the display section. The display apparatus is configured such that the display section emits light according to control by the control section and the image is displayed on a surface of the display section, so that the temperature of the display section easily rises. Thus, the air heated by the display section where the temperature is raised also raises the temperature of the control section. The control section itself generates heat when control is performed. Accordingly, it is required that a mechanism for cooling the display section and the control section is provided in the display apparatus.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 2003-173147, as a mechanism for cooling a control section, a configuration in which a cooling fan is provided and heated air around the control section is taken and replenished with ambient air is disclosed, as shown in FIG. 3 of JP-A 2003-173147.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 11-296094 (1999), as a mechanism for cooling a display section and a control section, a configuration in which a panel is provided at a back surface side of the display section with a constant gap and heated air between the back surface of the display section and the panel is taken and replenished with ambient air is disclosed, as shown in FIG. 1 of JP-A 11-296094.
In the display apparatus disclosed in JP-A 2003-173147, there is a problem that the introduced ambient air comes into direct contact with the control section so that dust and the like that are included in the ambient air are easily attached to wirings or electronic circuits in the control section. When the dust is attached to the wirings and the electronic circuits, there is a possibility that the control section will short circuit.
In the display apparatus disclosed in JP-A 11-296094, the control section is provided at a surface that is not opposite to the display section in the panel, in other words at a back surface of the panel. Accordingly, attachment of dust that is included in the ambient air to the control section is suppressed, unlike the display apparatus disclosed in JP-A 2003-173147. However, as described below, there is a problem in that it is not possible to effectively cool the control section in the configuration disclosed in JP-A 11-296094 (1999).
As described above, the control section itself generates the heat. Accordingly, in the air between the panel and the back surface of the display section, the temperature of the air near the control section rises more easily than the temperature of the air not near the control section. In the display apparatus disclosed in JP-A 11-296094 (1999), the distance between the display section and the panel is constant so that the flow speed of the air between the back surface of the display section and the panel is constant both in the air near the control section and not near the control section. Thus, the air near the control section is cannot be effectively exchanged. As a result, the control section cannot be effectively cooled.